Howl
by Don'tWorryI'mBatgirl
Summary: There's a new member in the Justice League.


**A/N: Alright so this is a little different. Normally I only write about Barbara...but I thought I'd give making up an original character a shot. Don't get me wrong, I really love Oliver and Chloe together, I just sort of like the idea of a new Justice League member. And depending on the response I get I might start a story for these two. **

* * *

"Oh Chlo, please don't do this," Carynn groaned, trying to cover her thigh with her hands. "I'm fine. Really. It's just a scratch," she urged, trying to move further back on the desk she was perched on. Chloe gave her a stern look, swatting Carynn's now bloody hands away. Everyone around observed the damage. "...It's not that bad," Carynn insisted.

"If that's not that bad I'd hate to see what is," Clark said with a concerned look. Carynn rolled her eyes, looking at Chloe pleadingly. She didn't know why she thought that would work, Chloe was about as stubborn as she was. She winced as Chloe ripped open her tights, now having better access to the wound. She loved those tights.

Chloe pulled up her hood, plopping back on the desk with a thud, her blood and glove covered hands hiding her face as she waited for it all to be over. Chloe rolled her eyes. "For a superhero you sure are a baby," she teased.

"Oh ha ha. Can we get this over with please?"

"Chloe maybe we should take her to the hospital," Clark suggested, his eyes not leaving the slash on Carynn's leg. Carynn rolled her eyes again, smiling thinly as Oliver came into view, looking down at her.

He smirked at her. "Gotta be honest, it's kinda nice seeing you like this." Carynn mocked a smile, reaching back and punching him the leg. Oliver laughed as Chloe huffed loudly.

"Stay still!" she ordered. Carynn was silent as Chloe started to stitch her cut closed, her leg twitching a little as the needle entered. Chloe sighed loudly, stopping long enough to pull Carynn's boot off, set the pocket knife that was concealed inside onto the desk, unstrap her gun holster and tear the rest of her leggings off.

"How did this happen?" Clark asked, frowning as he watched Chloe continued.

Carynn glared. "Why don't you ask _Oliver_," she snapped. Clark and Chloe both looked up at him, Oliver's mouth opening and closing. He laughed nervously, looking back down at Carynn. "For the Green Arrow he sure isn't a good shot," she quipped. Clark and Chloe's eyebrows both raised.

"_You_ missed?" Chloe asked, sealing Carynn's wound.

Oliver rolled his eyes. "I was distracted." Carynn let out a loud snort, Oliver frowning down at her.

"One of the guys grabbed me from behind, so when Ollie tried to take him down his little friend rushed him. Then cue a struggle, an arrow in my leg and a thug with a bullet in his shoulder," she explained simply.

Clark looked at Oliver from under his eyebrows. "You mean you did this?" he asked, pointing at Carynn. "And you shot someone?" he asked her. Before Oliver could defend himself, Carynn slid one of her guns from it's holster, waving it around at Clark. He stepped back with wide eyes.

"I do carry guns around Clark, that's usually what they're used for. He'll be fine...just a little sore," she said with a shrug. Oliver grinned, trying to keep his smile from growing any bigger. Chloe smiled at the pair, wrapping a bandage around Carynn's leg. Clark didn't seem to be so amused.

"Carynn you could have really gotten hurt," he argued.

She patted him on the shoulder. "Well Clark, we can't all be indestructible aliens. Sometimes a few scrapes and bruises are necessary to get the job done."

"You sound like Oliver," Clark said, sending him an unamused look. Oliver only smiled. Carynn hopped off the desk, flinching as she landed roughly on her leg. "Maybe you should go home," he suggested.

Carynn waved him off. "Please...I'm fine," she assured, stumbling a little as she took a step. Clark quickly caught her, giving her a knowing look. "..._Fine_," she sighed heavily, rolling her eyes. She pulled away from Clark, picking her things up and waving goodbye to the others with a salute.

"Maybe I should go with you," Oliver suggested, grabbing her arm to steady her as she walked towards the large doors. She'd been trying to hide her limp as best as she could, but even she couldn't deny the fact that her cut really was worse than she'd realized.

"Well it is your fault, I guess it's the least you can do," she teased. Oliver rolled his eyes, smiling still and helped her outside to where their bikes were parked. Carynn whimpered a little when he lead her to his. "Locksley what are you doing?" she asked, trying her best to pull away. Oliver chuckled at the nickname, his grip on her growing tighter.

"You can't walk, you're gonna sit this one out. Vic can get your bike. Come on." he sat her on the bike, grinning at her. "I think I prefer you not being able to struggle," he teased, getting on the bike. Carynn pulled a face at him, wrapping her arms around his middle a little tighter than necessary.

She tried to remember the last time she'd been on the Back of Oliver's bike. The circumstances had been different, not by much, but different.

It had been just before she'd joined the league. One day she had just disappeared, not telling anyone a thing about it. And Oliver had been the one to go after her. He'd found her in a bar in Gotham, slowly drinking herself into a coma. Sometimes Carynn reminded Oliver so much of himself it scared him. It seemed like an ongoing battle, one of them running off and the other pulling them back to their senses. Like one big game of hide and seek.

But in the end that was really why Chloe had decided to pair them up. They understood each other. They knew how the other thought, and they used it to their advantage. They were sort of a team within a team.

"You don't think Lois'll notice do you?" Carynn asked once they'd made it to her apartment building, looking at her bandaged thighs. She hadn't been working at the Daily Planet for long, but it seemed that Carynn wasn't nearly as good at making up stories to throw Lois off as Clark was. It was nearly painful to think Clark could do something better than she could.

Oliver shook his head. "You're not going anywhere with that," he said nodding to her leg. Carynn rolled her eyes. Oliver shot her a look, grabbing her and pulling her against him. She let out a tiny squeak as their feet left the ground, still not used to Oliver's way of getting up to her balcony.

"Do you..." Carynn looked at Oliver expectantly, waiting for him to finish. "Should I stay or..." she smiled thinly, shaking her head.

"I'm a big girl, I can handle it myself. Like I said, I'm _fine_," she said, punching him playfully in the shoulder. Things fell silent between them, something that had been happening a lot lately.

He cleared his throat. "I'll be over tomorrow to make sure your ass is still in bed," he warned, Carynn smiling and waving him off.

"Yeah yeah, call in sick tomorrow. I got it. Goodnight Ollie," she smiled, reaching up on her toes to kiss him on the cheek. She spun around her heels, shutting the doors behind her. Oliver watched her retreat into her apartment, his eyes landing on the wolf on the back of her leather jacket. The corner of his mouth raised a little.

It had been his idea. There hadn't been a doubt in his mind when he'd suggested it. Carynn was the embodiment of a wolf. Though he liked to think he was the exception to her lone lifestyle, that even through the front she put up she needed someone to be there for her. Someone to pick up the pieces just like she did for him.

He remembered going through names, trying to pick the one that would fit. There had been hits and misses, Lone Wolf and Wolfs-bane to name a few. But there was one that stuck out. The one that they decided fit so perfectly. It was the name that was said in the same breath as Green Arrow, the one that still made Carynn grin madly when she heard it. _Howl._


End file.
